


You know you’re a parent when you have every Disney movie memorized

by brunetteandblond



Series: Moving On [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Humor, WynHaught tries to have fun, but they miss their little girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunetteandblond/pseuds/brunetteandblond
Summary: Jeremy and Robin convince Wynonna and Nicole that they are boring parents that need to go out and have some fun. The only problem is... when they are out 'having fun' neither of them is actually enjoying themselves. Cute and fluffy!This is just a one-shot that goes well into the timeline of my original story "Moving On (Is this Real?)"You can read it alone or read it along with the original story!





	You know you’re a parent when you have every Disney movie memorized

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fauchevalent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauchevalent/gifts).



> I just loved writing "Moving On" and needed more of it to write. To all of you who read that and loved it, I hope this scene makes you smile. 
> 
> In the timeline that I wrote from the original story, Alice is about three. 
> 
> If you haven't read "Moving On" which is totally cool, basically all you need to know is that Waverly and Doc are still gone and so Wynonna and Nicole are raising Alice together (totally platonically).

Wynonna and Nicole didn’t go out much. Okay, correction, they didn’t go out at all. With Alice, work, searching for Doc and Waverly, and hunting the occasional demon, they didn’t exactly have time to go out and have fun. Not only were they never in a party mood, but they were also parents for goodness sake! And parents didn’t go out and have fun... right?

The women weren’t even thinking about going out. Alice was being too cute for them to think about being anywhere else besides home. Now that she was out of her terrible two’s, Alice couldn’t be more of a treasure to be around. No, they were planning on spending the night watching a movie (which meant both women were going to fall asleep before 8:00), eating Cheetos, and watching their daughter laugh at whatever animated creature was on the TV.

“Robin and I go out all the time,” Jeremy declared as he and Wynonna helped Nicole sort through her files and move back into her office. “Every other Saturday we go do something fun. I can’t believe you two don’t even--”

“Come back to me when the adoption papers come through, Chetri, and you have a kid of your own to take care of,” Wynonna retorted playfully back at her friend. She hid it well, but she was pretty self-conscious about that comment. She was always known as quite the partier. And now she went to bed before 9:30.

Nicole glared at Jeremy and said, “Wynonna and I have fun. It might not be what you consider--”

“You don’t go anywhere for fun that isn’t with your daughter,” Jeremy added with a sly grin (knowing that he was getting to his friends).

Wynonna smiled, a wicked idea popping into her head. “Alright, _Jeremy._ You want us to have fun? Then take Alice tonight. Nicole and I are going to have more fun than you and your husband could ever imagine.”

“Real mature, Wynonna,” Jeremy snorted with a disbelieving shrug. He turned to Nicole for support, but he didn’t get any.

“She’s right,” Nicole replied and crossed her arms. “Wynonna and I are going to get dressed up and we are going to go to this banquet thing a town over. I was invited because I’m a Sheriff. I'm kinda a big deal.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes and hid a smile. Seeing Wynonna and Nicole high five and discuss what they were going to wear was worth the little lie he told them about him and Robin.

* * *

“Wynonna, you look fine,” Nicole said (for the eighth time) as she looked at her watch. “We’re going to be late.”

The brunette opened the door to the bathroom so that Nicole could see her. She grimaced once she saw herself in the mirror. Her dark red dress fit her perfectly. But that was the problem.

“Look at me, Haught,” Wynonna complained and turned around so that she could see her ass. “It’s not tight. You can’t tell I’m not wearing underwear. My boobs aren’t showing. I’m turning into a mom.”

Nicole snorted and replied, “You _are_ a mom. And I think you look beautiful. You don’t have to look slutty to have a good time, Earp. Let’s go. And show those assholes taking care of Alice that we are cool parents.”

Wynonna wanted to change again, but she decided against it. A long time ago, she would have revelled in a moment where she could make Nicole extremely irritated. But things had changed. And Wynonna knew by now that being late would only make things worse.

The brunette was so busy with her own dress, she didn’t even realize how good Nicole looked. The redhead’s blue dress was vibrant and Wynonna immediately thought of how much her sister would have loved to see her in it.

“Wow,” Robin muttered once the ladies approached the door. “You guys… if I was straight, I would be very attracted to you both.”

“Thanks, Robin,” Nicole replied with a slight eye roll. “Alice, be good for us, please. Be nice to your Uncles. We’ll be home soon.”

Alice looked up at her parents from the coloring book she was coloring in and smiled at the sight. Her parents looked like royals in her eyes.

“Bye mama and daddy!” Alice exclaimed and blew them both kisses.

The women laughed and did the same. They left the house with a lot of anxiety but pretended to be excited. 

* * *

Nicole did a lot of the handshaking and introducing. Wynonna did a lot of nodding (and drinking). They were both so uncomfortable at this place where they knew nobody, that they stuck to each other’s sides, not wanting to be left alone.

Until... Wynonna had to pee (in which she told Nicole to blame the alcohol). After multiple apologies, Wynonna ran off, not wanting anyone to approach her as she hurried to the ladies room.

Nicole looked around and prayed that no one would come up to her. Sadly, she wasn’t lucky enough for that.  

A beautiful woman (more like Amazon) walked up to her and introduced herself.

“My name is Liyana Young,” The woman said in a sultry voice. “You’re the new Sheriff from Purgatory, right? Cute little town. Never been there myself, but if I had a reason to go…”

Haught laughed awkwardly and replied, “It's definitely an interesting town. We have a good vegan place now.”

Liyana chuckled and hit Nicole’s arm flirtatiously. “That’s wonderful. Do you have anyone in mind that you would like to take you to this restaurant?”

Nicole gaped at the woman, stunned that she was being hit on _here_ of all places. She almost audibly sighed from relief when Wynonna joined them. Immediately, she grabbed the brunette’s hand and told the woman, “My wife and I go almost every weekend. But thank you so much for the offer.”

The woman frowned but bounced back quickly. “That’s great. I’m so happy for you. Excuse me.”

Once the woman was out of earshot, Wynonna let go of the redhead’s hand and let out a burst of laughter. Nicole glared at her, but she couldn’t stop. It was just too funny.

“Wife?” Wynonna coughed out between laughs. “Like… you’re… my… type…”

Nicole rolled her eyes and replied, “I’m sorry, Earp. I just wanted that woman to stop hitting on me. Lying was just an easy way to get her to leave me alone.”

Wynonna wiped her tears away and grinned at the Sheriff. “Come on, Red. It was funny. Let’s just get out of here. We are both miserable. You told someone we were married. You must be in hell right now. Let’s just go.”

The redhead was so thankful for the order. Both quickly escaped the party without any more interruptions. 

* * *

On the way back home, they stopped at a Dairy Queen drive-through. They ordered ice cream and parked their car in the parking lot. 

“That girl was so into you, Haught. And Jesus Christ was she hot. If she wasn’t your type, she was definitely mine.”

Nicole tried her hardest not to stare at the brunette and scare her away from this conversation. She took a bite of ice cream and asked, “So, she’s your type?”

“Did you see those legs?” Wynonna asked with a short chuckle. She noticed how red Nicole got and she added, “Haught, you don’t have to pretend like you don’t care. This is me coming out to you.”

Nicole squealed and wrapped her arms around the brunette (who shook her head and rolled her eyes, but secretly loved the embrace). “I knew it! I just totally got that vibe from you, ya know? I kept telling Waverly but--” She stopped talking and frowned. _Waverly._

“I should have told her,” Wynonna said solemnly as her face fell. “It’s not like I was keeping it a secret. I’ve slept with both men and women my whole life. I just--”

Nicole put her hand on the brunette’s shoulder and whispered, “You like to keep things private, Earp. That’s okay. She’d understand. And I’m sure when you do get to tell her, she’ll scream and cheer and immediately invite you to the next Purgatory Pride.”

Wynonna grinned, imagining the moment. “She’d definitely do that. Maybe we could make it a family thing? I’m sure Alice would love it.”

“Oh, for sure,” Nicole agreed with a nod. “Speaking of Alice, can we go home now? Can you believe they were going to watch _Tangled_ without us? It’s only my third favorite Disney movie.”

“I know right,” Wynonna muttered and threw up her hands in the air. She dug her spoon into Nicole's ice cream. “The audacity those people have! Let’s hit the road, Haught. I miss our little girl.”

* * *

The two women opened the door to find the movie still on and their daughter (and babysitters) sleeping on a couch with many blankets on top of them.

Nicole and Wynonna shared an amused look before squeezing themselves in the middle of the others. They stole the popcorn from Jeremy’s arms and started the movie from the beginning. This was the kind of fun that they now enjoyed (they were parents, after all).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please review if you can! If you liked this, go read my other one-shots. They're pretty cool.
> 
> Ooh, and if you have any other comments or if you have any suggestions/requests, you can message me in tumblr @haught-n-cold-gay
> 
> I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
